Los Archivos Cliche: Chocobo
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Segunda Parte: En la primera vimos al cachorro...ahora le toca al Chocobo---creo q saben a quien me refiero xD---Autora original: Project 0506
1. Sabias q hai un chocobo debajo del sofa?

Muy bn, creo q se merecia esto una segunda part y weno ia q fue la unica persona q me dejo review esto va dedicado a tamborilero y a Project 0506 por ser tan amable y dejarme traducir eso

Los Archivos Cliché: Chocobo

Primer Capitulo: ¿Sabías que hay un chocobo debajo de tu sofá?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angeal había dejado de correr a gran velocidad ya hace mucho. No, esta era una completa, aterrorizada, Tengo-que-estar-en-un-lugar-Y-necesitaba-estar-ahí-hace-diez-segundos, el-mundo-se-va-a-acabar, corrida.

Ayuda.

Una simple palabra, pero hizo tremenda diferencia.

Sephiroth le había enviado un mensaje de una sola palabra, y eso era malo.

El único mensaje el cual Angeal podía recordar que era comparable a este fue en Wutai. 'Angeal, Me han herido. No estoy seguro de la gravedad total. Tu presencia es requerida. Inmediatamente.' La herida de Sephiroth empezaba en su hombro derecho y terminaba en su cadera izquierda, la cual había sido hecha con una espada envenenada y solo un simple hechizo de _Pare_ lo había prevenido de desangrarse hasta morir. Para un hombre de pocas palabras, enviaba mensajes de texto peculiarmente largos. Envenenado y desangrándose había acortado su comunicación a dieciséis palabras. Para algo que solo requería una palabra...

Esto era _malo_.

Angeal derrapo rodeando una esquina, enviando a dos secretarias y a sus papeles a volar. Soltó un apresurado '¡Perdón!' sobre su hombro, pero no se detuvo. Cadetes y SOLDADOS se colocaban contra la pared, los más lentos estaban destinados a ser empujados por la gran fuerza de la pasada del de Primera Clase.

Al final del corredor, podía ver a Genesis gruñendo furiosamente al ascensor, apretando el botón sin descanso. Angeal derrapo para llegar a su lado, y ambos compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Apúrate!"

"¿Escaleras?" Angeal preguntó.

El pelirrojo miro hacia arriba para saber en que piso estaban. Sesenta. Sephiroth estaba en el sesenta y ocho. "Escaleras", acepto, y el par corrió. El golpetazo de la puerta, cubrió de manera perfecta el ding que señalaba la tardía llegada del ascensor.

Había una vez en que ellos subían corriendo estas escaleras por entrenamiento a las cuatro y media cada mañana. Su escuadrón entero detestaba a su instructor encargado. En ese entonces las escaleras parecían cosa de nunca acabar. Era casi parecido.

Finally the pair burst out on the sixty eighth floor, only slightly winded. Without breaking stride, the two took off down the hallway, nearly overshooting their friend's door.

"¡Seph!" Angeal alcanzó para golpear la puerta, por sus instintos alterados de SOLDADO causaron que se alejara del alcance de la bola de fuego de Genesis. El pelinegro hizo una nota mental de _volver _a hablarle a Genesis sobre abrir las puertas de otras personas derritiéndolas. Será un pensamiento para después. "¡Seph!" Llamo de nuevo, entrando abruptamente al apartamento.

Y se detuvo.

"Angeaaaal," Zack lloriqueo, "¡no quiere salir!"

Muy bien, ignora el hecho de que Zack está acostado de estomago en la alfombra de Seph, También ignora el hecho, de que hay una enorme y sucia huella de zapato (que curiosamente, se parece en tamaño y forma a las botas de Sephiroth) en la espalda del uniforme de Zack. Enfócate en lo importante.

Una rápida revisión del cuarto termino en que no había señal de Sephiroth. La puerta que llevaba a la habitación estaba cerrada; el más aproximado candidato.

"Seph, demonios, ¿estas bien?" Otra flama de Genesis, otro pomo de puerta derretido a una masa inútil. Sangre, la nariz de Angeal detecto de manera inmediata. La sangre de Sephiroth. Por suerte, no era mucha para preocuparse

Sephiroth saludo al par desde su lugar en la cama. La expresión en su rostro, podría parecer para cualquiera, menos para sus amigos más cercanos, como indiferencia. Pero en realidad: El General estaba furioso.

"Oye, Seph," Genesis le hablo detrás de Angeal. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te cortaste rasurándote?" El también había notado la sangre que brotaba de la pierna derecha de Sephiroth.

"Sa. ca. Lo."

Se necesita ser un hombre de verdad para admitir que tu amigo te asusta. Se necesita ser un hombre inteligente para retroceder y dejar a Genesis encargarse de dicho amigo. Así que Angeal volvió a la sala. Detrás de él se podían escuchar pedazos de la muy interesante conversación.

"¿Seph? ¿Esas son _marcas de dientes__?_"

"Sácalo antes, de que lo mate."

"¿Qué _hiciste _cachorro?" Angeal se quejo.

"¿YO? Angeaaaal, ¿porqué me tienes que echar la culpa siempre?" Zack soltó su máximo talento: los ojos de cachorro del eternamente frágil y potencialmente sensible.

"Porque normalmente estoy en lo correcto."

"¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Él ya estaba ahí cuando escuche a Seph gritar!"

Seph no _gritaba_. Probablemente Zack un suspiro bastante ruidoso o algo por el estilo. Esa, sin lugar a dudas, no era la parte importante.

"¿El?" ¿Había alguien más en el cuarto de Seph?

"Siiiiiiiiii, él. Te lo dije ¿no es así? No quiere salir." Zack señalo el sofá.

Oh.

¡OH!

Curioso, Angeal se acostó de estomago, sus ojos alterados por el mako, mirando lo que hubiera debajo del sofá.

"¿Seph?" Angeal inquirió, mirando de frente a esos brillantes ojos azules ocultados por pelusa amarilla "¿Sabías que hay un chocobo debajo de tu sofá?"

* * *

Muy bn, si les gusto, porfaa dejen reviews para poner el otro si =D???


	2. Un que?

Ok, capitulo 2: ia q creo q no se entendio nadita, solo para aclarar: el chocobo era Cloud (q weno la razon xla q habla chocobo...se explicara d una manera rara) Y weno agradezco a Prix por el unico review q dejo (espero q con esto, entiendas y gracias x dejar reviews...significa muxo para mi xD) y a Project 0506 por dejarme traducirlo

* * *

Genesis se rió.

Oh, bueno según el punto de vista de Angeal (lo cual normalmente es lo que sucede en realidad), Genesis se rió de manera descontrolada.

El SOLDADO ahogaba mientras otra risita interrumpía sus intentos por respirar. Se apoyo en la pared, agarrando su estomago mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. "¡UN CHOCOBO!" gimió, para después seguir riéndose.

Los dedos de Sephiroth se movieron en el modo' Iré por Masamune'.

"No un chocobo," el General gruño. "_Criado _por chocobos."

Angeal no estaba seguro cual era el objetivo de esa frase, pero todo lo que hizo fue darle a Genesis permiso para reírse con más ganas. Hasta, Angeal intentaba mantener una expresión seria, y no observar al pequeño rubio que estaba en el regazo de su aprendiz. Si lo hiciera probablemente, se estaría riendo de la misma manera descontrolada de Gen.

"Así que Seph, ¿porqué exactamente el Presidente dijo que debes ser tu quien lo... cuide?"

"Hojo."

La sola palabra explico bastante.

"Oh."

"El 'buen' doctor quería estudiar mis interacciones con eso."

"¡Hey!" Zack grito, seguido por un indignado '¡WARK!'. "¡_Él_ tiene nombre saben!"

Sephiroth le dirigió una verdaderamente mirada asesina al SOLDADO de Tercera. Con movimientos ya perfeccionados por mucha práctica, Angeal se paro enfrente de los chicos para bloquearle la vista a su amigo. Había pocas probabilidades de que Seph mate algo si es que tiene que pasar por Angeal primero. Gen le debía su vida a ese movimiento particular en varias ocasiones.

"¿Eso es cierto, cachorro?"

"¡Sip!" Zack confirmo. "Es Cloud."

Hubo un momento de bendito silencio, antes de que Genesis se descontrolara nuevamente.

"¡CLOUD EL CHOCOBO!" Y como era de esperarse, Gen fue reducido a lágrimas y a risitas.

Angeal considero los pros y los contras de voltearse. Pro: No tendría que ver a Seph asesinar a Gen, así que no terminaría siendo un testigo. Contra: Él podría también empezar a reírse, lo cual haría que Seph los asesinara a ambos.

Sephiroth dejo la espada, envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.

Decidido. Angeal se volteo a ver la ejecución en proceso.

Oh maldición.

¡Es demasiado _lindo_!

Enormes, ojos azules parpadearon en su dirección, desde un rostro algo tapado por mechones peludos de cabello desafiantes de la gravedad que pondrían a los del Cachorro en vergüenza. "Así que," Angeal empezó, dudoso, "Cloud, ¿huh?"

"Los chocobos no tienen un vocabulario extenso," Zack lo defendió, mirándolo molesto.

"Esta bien, está bien. Perdón." ¿Cuándo empezó a pedirle disculpas a Zack? El de Tercera Clase parecía satisfecho con su gesto de Ya-me-calme, y sonrió. Angeal juraba que él tenía el humor de una mujer embarazada.

"¡Okay! ¡Presentaciones!" Zack exclamo, lo suficientemente alto, para cubrir el estrepitoso choque de la cercanía del General. "Angeal, Gen, Seph, _este_ es Cloud." Entonces se volteo al rubio y... Oh Gaia, Angeal estaba teniendo una migraña.

"Zack. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Zack se detuvo en mitad de un wark. De manera desocupada, Angeal noto que los sonidos de violencia detrás de él se detuvieron.

"Estoy diciéndole quienes son." La mirada que Zack le dio a su mentor, le recordó de manera rara a las que el chico recibía después de decir algo increíblemente idiota. Después de un momento de la Mirada de '¿Porque aguanto esto?', el chico pelinegro volvió a su conversación.

"Wark warkwark. Wark _wark_ WARK warkwarkwark. Wark."

"Wark, wark," Cloud respondió. "Wark wark _squawk_ Wark waaaark."

Zack se rio y warkeo en concordancia. "Hey Seph," lo llamo, "a él _realmente _no le agradas."

"Ya lo he notado," el peliplateado soltó.

"Momento." Genesis movió su cabeza en señal de confusión. "Momento. Fair. ¿Hablas Chocobo?"

Zack lo observo, entonces lentamente movió su cabeza en decepción. Le dio una mirada al chico rubio. "Wark wark." Cloud se tiro al suelo de lado, de manera histérica, a falta de una mejor palabra _riendo-warkeando_. Lentamente Zack se volvió a Genesis, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y piedad. "Gen," dijo cuidadosamente, "_nadie _habla chocobo."

Lo que sea que Sephiroth haya tenido en las manos se rompió.

* * *

Si les gusto, o llegaron a entenderlo, no sean timidos y dejen reviews XD


End file.
